


The Final Battle

by estrangedlestrange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I know this has been done before a million times but what's wrong with a million and one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrangedlestrange/pseuds/estrangedlestrange
Summary: Facing two dangerous opponents, Anakin Skywalker knows this might be his last stand. Backed up against the wall, how could he possibly defeat the two most powerful Sith, especially when they are working together?orSometimes the most deadly part of a lightsaber battle is your angry wife.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Summer Fic Exchange





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vindensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindensia/gifts).



> A gift for Vindensia as part of the 2020 Star Wars Summer Fic Exchange.
> 
> To Vindensia (and all other readers) I hope you enjoy!

It was rare for anything in the galaxy to surprise Anakin Skywalker. He was one of the greatest Jedi of all time, a general, and the Hero with No Fear. No one was more attuned to the Force than he was. It ran through his veins, pulsed with the beat of his heart, and gave him incredible strength. But these two Sith Lords, they were tricky. They had evaded his capture time and time again, bested him in battle countless times where he was lucky to escape with his life. The Force, if not more powerful with them, was equally powerful. Facing two of them, he was woefully out matched. Together they made Dooku look like a joke and battles with Ventress like child’s play.

But finally, _finally_ , Anakin had them cornered. Oh, they were masters of disguise. Flitting in and out of different worlds and changing identities as often and easily as Obi-Wan traded robes. At times throughout their continuing war the Sith had hidden themselves as farmers, wearing the patchy sandy colored clothing of the poor in the outer rim. Other times they hid themselves as royalty, wearing gowns so elaborate they could rival Padmé’s and attitudes so haughty they could put any senator to shame. Once, Anakin faced them after discovering them hiding as smugglers, dressed like members of Hondo Onaka’s crew they were almost unrecognizable. But there they were, with their backs literally against the wall, all costumes gone, no secrets left to hide them. Their masks shed, they were both dressed as the powerful Sith Lords they truly were, wrapped in black cloaks and holding blazing red lightsabers, there was no question that this was the final battle. Either they would win, or Anakin would. Someone would not be leaving the fight alive.

“After all this time, you really think you can defeat us both?” The blond Sith asked. He was young and it was reflected in the wild, challenging glint in his eye. “You never have before, Skywalker.”

Tightening his grip on his lightsaber hilt as he glanced between his two opponents, Anakin replied, “I’ve grown more powerful since the last time we met.”

“More powerful than two Sith Lords,” The girl replied. She too was young, with dark hair and even darker eyes she seemed more confident than her brother, and just as deadly. “I doubt it.” She half pouted, her bottom lip jutting out as she teased.

“I am the Chosen One,” Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber, ready for battle, “It is time I bring balance to the Force.”

In response, both Sith adjusted their sabers, getting into battle stance. They warned him, their voices in unison, “You can try.” Moving as one they charged forward. The boy moved to the left cutting towards Anakin’s torso with his blade. Smaller than the boy, the girl ducked beneath Anakin’s legs, moving to attack from behind. In one fluid motion, Anakin twisted away from the boy’s weapon and parried the girl’s blade with a slash of his own. They were good, Anakin reminded himself. He just had to be better. Swinging his saber out in a wide arch to keep the sibling Sith Lords back, Anakin spun on the balls of his feet to turn to both of them. If he were going to win, he could never have his back to either of them. At all times, he needed to be able to see them.

A flash from the Force was all the warning Anakin received before their next attack. He jumped up, using the Force to bring him higher, and other their heads. Despite landing lightly on his feet, the couch he landed on fell over, sending the Jedi tumbling to the ground. With a push from the Force, he shoved the two Sith backwards, giving more space between them. The girl stumbled, knocking into a holonet port and sending a screen crashing to the ground. Ignoring the damage they were causing, the girl smirked, “You know, Master Jedi, while the Dark Side is a path to many abilities some would consider unnatural, the holonet is an equally viable path to picking up many abilities...both mundane and unnatural.”

Continuing his sister’s thoughts, the boy said, “Why have something so evil in your own home? You feel it calling to you, don’t you?”

“Stop this foolish battle,” The girl picked up again, “The holonet calls you, the _Dark Side_ calls you. Join us and we can only grow stronger.”

Everything they said was true. They were fighting in his own home, destroying his own holotv in the heat of battle. For a moment, their offer seemed tempting. Why not join them? They were at least equally as powerful as him? All three of them together would be unstoppable… Anakin shook his head, shaking away the traitorous thoughts with them. “I could _never_ join you.” He hissed.

The boy shrugged, “Then you shall die.” Again the siblings charged, this time with both their sabers raised. It was a head on assault that pushed Anakin back. He managed to meet every swipe of their blades, but he was losing ground fast. First, he stumbled into the coffee table, pushing knick-knacks and baubles to the ground, then he fell into a podium which caused a vase gifted by Bail Organa to shatter on the floor. If he survived this battle, Anakin knew Padmé would be mad about that. Before he knew it, Anakin was feet away from the edge of the balcony. The traffic of Coruscant raced below him. One wrong step and he was going to fall. The Sith Lords would win. Without him, who would be powerful enough to stop them? He was the one who defeated Sheev Palpatine and stopped the war, he was the one who when faced with falling to the Dark Side once before overcame the allure of its evil once before. If he died, plummeting down the endless levels of Coruscant, nobody would be able to stop the vile siblings. He needed to, he had to—

From inside the apartment where the battle had just taken place, Anakin heard the swoosh of a door opening and a voice call out, “I’m home!” Anakin grimaced. She was supposed to be gone another two hours. He was supposed to have time to clean up the mess. The Sith Lords turned away from Anakin, towards the sound of the voice, their eyes wide with terror. They glanced back to Anakin, as if asking for help. Footsteps moved through the apartment and came to a stop when they reached the destroyed room. “What the,” The speaker, a woman, stopped for a moment as if she was about to say the wrong, “What happened in here?” Her voice was tight, like she was holding back annoyance and anger all at once. Footsteps told Anakin that she was walking towards them and the next thing he knew, Padmé was standing in the opening to the balcony. “The holotv?” She asked, her eyes narrowing, “ _And_ the vase from Bail?”

Standing surrounded by the wreckage of the apartment, Anakin’s eyes darted around before he met his wife’s glare and said, “I swear, this is exactly what it looks like.”

“It looks like you destroyed our living room,” Padmé said. When her eyes fell on the two Sith Lords, their lightsabers lowered, a small smile twitched at the corner of her lips. It disappeared when she looked back at Anakin, her features perfectly schooled in a look of cool annoyance that she perfected after over a decade working in the Senate.

"Sorry?” Anakin said with a shrug, the Sith Lords, who, as the masters of disguise they were, schooled their faces to look as innocent as possible. “I’ll fix the tv,” He added. While Anakin could fix nearly all broken things, a shattered screen would need to be replaced entirely. He was sure she knew that but was not going to voice that.

“What were you doing?” Padmé asked, ignoring Anakin’s promise and forced apology. Instead, she turned her attention to the two young Sith Lords. Unlike weaker souls who had faced off the terrifying team, Padmé did not cower.

Lowering their hoods, the Sith Lords revealed their faces. Rounded with youth, they were no older than ten. Neither had the stark golden eyes of the Sith. Instead, the boy had blue eyes, like Anakin, and the girl brown eyes the same color as Padmé. “It was the final battle!” The boy, Luke Skywalker, said, a whine in his voice.

The girl, his twin sister, Leia, agreed, “We were finally going to defeat Dad!” The truth was, the Sith Lords were truly masters of disguise because, instead of evil Dark Side users, they were children, playing make-believe and dress-up with their father. Their lightsabers were no more dangerous than a laser pointer. The grips were plastoid and concentrated energy beams could block other toy sabers, but not much more. If it hit skin, it would cause a small static shock, not even enough to startle someone let alone hurt. Anakin had bought the dual sabers for them two years ago when they started showing too much interest in his very real and very dangerous lightsaber.

Sith versus Jedi was their favorite game. Not only did they get to see their father do incredible Jedi tricks like flips using the Force or throwing pillows across the room, but they would use the Force, too! One time Leia used the Force to help her jump and then Luke helped throw her onto the couch. It was incredible! But they always tried to play when mom wasn’t home. She didn’t like how destructive the game could get.

“I thought we agreed no more Sith in the house?” Padmé asked, looking at the twin menaces.

"Sith are _evil_ , Mom,” Luke replied, “They don’t have to follow your rules.”

Surprising the rest of her family, Padmé smiled. She shook her head fondly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Leia’s forehead and then Luke’s. “I’m going to get out of these robes and take a long, hot bath. By the time I’m back the Sith better be defeated and this room should be spotless.”

“We can keep playing?” Leia asked, a wild grin bursting across her face.

Padmé shrugged as she walked off to the master bedroom, “Sith are evil, Leia, who am I to stop them?” She paused in her doorway and warned all three of them with one last sharp glare, “Don’t break anything else, or you’ll meet something scarier than the Sith.”

When the door slid shut, Anakin drew his lightsaber, ready for battle once more, “Ten more minutes and then we start cleaning,” He said to his opponents.

"Ten more minutes and then you’ll be dead!” The boy Sith cried out as he charged forward, lightsaber raised. Anakin let out a laugh as he dodged the swing and parried one from the girl. If this were the battle in which he would die, it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vindensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindensia) had some great prompts that I made sure to include in the fic. They are:  
> -Master(s) of disguise  
> -"While the dark side is a path to many abilities some would consider unnatural, the holonet is an equally viable path to picking up many abilities...both mundane and unnatural."  
> -"I swear, this is what it looks like." 
> 
> I also took into account their high ranking of the Prequel Trilogy, Happy Endings, Fix-Its, Anidala, and Crack which led me to this plot. I'm not sure how much crack this is versus just plain ol' fluff, but I did my best. 
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed kudos or comments are appreciated!


End file.
